


Where Roses Have Thorns

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo and Hermione spend their wedding night together.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 1





	Where Roses Have Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration Theme Music for Fanfic:** George Michael’s song, “Careless Whisper”.
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated E for sensual content.

Frodo Baggins led Hermione into their room. They just got married and we’re enjoying their time as man and wife. Hermione couldn’t have been more grateful. She was even more thrilled when Frodo closed the bedroom door, leaving them alone.

“I love you,” Hermione said, as Frodo swooped in and touched her breasts for the first time.

“Here. Let me take this off,” Frodo said, helping Hermione out of her wedding dress. Hermione waited until the dress was off, exposing her naked body, before she moved in and unbuttoned Frodo’s white dress shirt.

Frodo took off his jacket and his waistcoat, as she did this. The very sensation of feeling Hermione’s breasts, feeling her nipples, gave Frodo comfort. At last, Frodo’s shirt came off, exposing his naked chest. He worked quickly to take off his breeches, leaving him exposed.

In one hot minute, Frodo and Hermione dived in for a kiss. Frodo set Hermione down on the bed, as he took off her shoes and pantyhose. It was here that they saw each other naked, falling into each other’s embrace.

Hermione moved her hands up Frodo’s chest, feeling his nipples. They shared a kiss. Frodo moved in, his manhood reaching Hermione, leaving him to thrust a couple of times. With each thrust, Hermione gasped, letting go and surrendering. Frodo made the final thrust, reaching his climax, as Hermione reached her climax a moment later.

Frodo sighed, stopping. He relaxed and fell on the bed. He sighed, moving behind Hermione and feeling her breasts. He massaged her breasts, moving his hands around them as he caressed her. He kissed her on the cheek, finally falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
